


Cover me up, cuddle me in

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just OT3 cuddling after a tiring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's song Kiss me

It's been a long day for all of them. 

Bellamy had to take on another shift at the café, because Miller called in sick and there was no one else to cover his shift. Raven has spent way too many hours in the garage and Clarke was in the library the whole day. They make their way to the loft one by one, all looking fairly miserable. 

Raven goes immediately to the bathroom, having grease stains _everywhere_. Bellamy collapses on a kitchen chair and Clarke heats up some leftover thai food. Raven comes back from the shower only wrapped in a huge towel. Her hair is wet. She kisses Clarke hello, her lips tasting of the thai. Bellamy steals a quick kiss, too, before disappearing into the bathroom next. Clarke decides to join him, leaving Raven to her meal. 

 

The TV is on, turned to a music channel, as they all lie in bed. Bellamy on his back, Raven draped over his chest and Clarke snuggled to his side. The girls hold hands, fingers intertwined, and the blonde drags her thumb slowly over Raven's knuckles.

"How was your day?" Clarke asks and Raven rolls her eyes.

"Long. Murphy is an idiot." 

Raven feels more than hears Bellamy chuckle. "Indeed. The café was crazy busy today."

Clarke hums sympathetically. "At least it's Friday."

Bellamy runs his fingertips over the naked skin of her hip. "Yeah." Her tank top rode up a little high but she doesn't seem to care.

They trade lazy kisses back and forth between the three of them. Raven kisses Bellamy's neck. Clarke takes Raven's bottom lip between hers and bites down gently. The brunette sighs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my mouth is full of your hair, Princess," Bellamy mutters and Clarke giggles. She rests her head down on his chest, looking at Raven's face as Bellamy strokes both their backs. 

"I love you," says Clarke. 

"Love you too," Raven mumbles.

Bellamy just plants a kiss on top of their heads.


End file.
